Steinschlag-Bergland Questreihe
# # # # # # # 86 Rawritor ...catch Rawritor chokemon around -75, 368, 895 (by Silbian) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 88 (Erbequest) # 86 ... mine 10 (mining skill 1) # 87 # 87 ... 6 insectivorous nibblers in # 87 ... bring 15 tails # 86 .... 6 # 86 ...6 blightbloom flowers # 87 ...6 # 87 ... 4 more # 87 ... 5 maelstroms # 87 You will be directed to him after finishing quests # 87 ... participate in battle. Battle Notes update when you kill 1 attacker # 87 5 papers, some are not correct papers # 87 .. talk to (Opens after finishing quests) # 88 .... kill 9 void # 88 ... assist 3 wounded soldiers # 88 ... slay ## 88 ] Void Orders drops from voidcaller corpse: starts ..report to Chief Strategist Jasim. get quest from Void Orders after you talk to Jasim about previous quest, have to finish this to continue Jasim's quests # 88 ... blow up tunnel opening in abandoned kejan village # 88 ... go back to Tzuien Crafting quest series, continued from Paineel quest line. # # # # # # # # Daily crafting quests for faction. # # # # # # ...3 buckets of water by streams /repeatable # ...5 /repeatable # 87 ...4 assaulters # 87 kill # 87 ... 8 strikers +20000 Disciples of the Circling Destiny # 87 ... 8 slobberjaw around Defending quest becomes a repeatable with goatmen, slobberjaws or overseers as targets # 87 A.learn from Tai Wei: .. light 5 incense 2k faction 1st 2nd rock 3rd 4th 5th B.learn from Bai Jin: 87 speak with speak with subquest from Uri: 87 he needs you to get materials for a special fishing pole obtain bamboo sapling lumber part of pile at razor sharp fang from meandering overseer (updates from menacing overseers nearby - gazers) BROKEN no hoots horn from goatman striker - random drop from strikers use the fishing pole to fish a special node of red snapper from pond by bring red snapper to subquest from : 87 ... talk to C. learn from who gives: # 87 ... kill 8 spell-shocked slobberjaws around # 87 ...kill 10 gruengach # 87 ... talk to in , go back to # 87 ... talk to Subquests from : # 87 ...convince to release wisplings (a.k.a. talk to him) # 88 # 86 after completing A, B and C return to to finish # 88 # 85 ... 20 piranha # 86 ... harvest 10 mavenberries by (big rock to the SE) thru cave/tunnel by voids - tunnel entrance at # 88 ... find brooch in village upstairs in tall building # 88 ... kill 12 skeletons # 88 ... repair gravestones # 88 .. place flowers continues with # 88 ... 8 supplies (terrorfangs in ) # ... rituals 3 winds 3 sun 3 flora # 88 ... Report to Nuryen in the Sundered Frontier (seems to require lvl 85) # inspect 4 graves at 473, 234, -167 # 88 up by goat people around harvest "fractured headstone" alt go back to 4 graves by mausoleum, repair 4th headstone # 88 ... speak to close by # 88 .. kill Gruengach 6 haruspexes, 6 annihilators, 6 legionaires # 88 .. recover 6 manuals from (keep to the left, named and few groups of mobs in there) inside cave first left, behind tents, 3 stacks of books each giving 2 updates # 88 ... speak with Haddan Jaleel (bugged name-actual name is Hannad) # 88 ... speak with at #* watch the performance to update (15 minutes of standing there), go back to Hannad (at any time later on you can talk to Sulayman and start the show again) # 89 ....5 # 89 ...6 ( update) /repeatable # 89 .... 8 spiders outside the # 89 ]] ... kill her, wanders around # 89 ... speak to # 89 Corruptive Elements ... kill 10 shadowmen # 89 An Agent in the Field ... find (fly to ) # 89 deactivate 2 teleporter invibitors (gold altars) 1st 2nd , go back to (use teleporter next to which now works) after you're done with , offers quest: # 89 .. speak with (in the ) # 89 Kill 6 and 6 in , use the portal by to get there # 89 .. kill 6 and 1 slaver ( in mining pit by Gardens) # 89 ... speak to # 90 ... find void-laced kaborite fly to , then to , harvest kaborite at (inside observatory) # 90 Kill , single^ in observatory. There's also a ^^ heroic Astronomer in there, appears to have no quest to kill him though.